The invention relates to a method of producing a lordosis support with a supporting element of plastic of adjustable curvature at rods of a lattice mat, formed by longitudinal and transverse rods.
A lordosis support is frequently incorporated in the backrest of seats, especially of motor vehicle seats. By adjusting the curvature, the lordosis support enables the contour of the backrest to be adapted to the anatomy of the user and to give a better support to the spine of the user. The supporting element of such a lordosis support is formed by a plastic plate, which is perforated variously and the upper and lower edges of which can be pulled together with the help of a Bowden cable, so that the plate is deflected and, by these means, its curvature is changed. The supporting element is fastened in the region of its upper and lower edges at transverse rods of a lattice mat, the function of which is to reinforce the backrest in the area. This lattice mat usually is formed by a wire lattice, which is suspended with compression or tension springs in the frame of the backrest, so that the longitudinal rods extend essentially vertically in the plane of the backrest. The transverse rods, consisting of thinner wires, are bent at the ends into eyelets, which embrace the longitudinal rods tightly and thus fasten the transverse rods to the longitudinal rods.
An example of a unit consisting of a lattice mat and a lordosis support of this type is described in the EP-A-O 780 262. For the production, the lattice mat and the supporting element initially are produced as separate components. The supporting element, formed by a plastic injection-molded part, is then fastened in a special step by locking it to the transverse rods of the lattice mat. For this purpose, the locking organs at the supporting element must be constructed so that, on the one hand, sufficiently stable fastening is assured and, on the other, the transverse rods can be locked in so that they can move easily so that, when produced on an industrial scale, the locking can be brought about in a short time and with a high degree of functional reliability.